One Piece: Revenge of the Motherf
by REPTILE THE GREAT
Summary: an old enemy is back and wants revenge. Can the straw hats stop him before he ruins their dreams...read and find out. Rated M for blood, cursing and a little sex scene due to Sanji interfering.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Monkry D. Luffy...

You ruin my life...

When I find you...

Im going to make your life a living hell"

Chris D'Amico aka the MotherFucker, was sentence to life in prison after the Regimes attack oh La Hana.

He wanted revenge on the one who murder his brother Andrew, the leader of the Regime and ruler of the world with the powers of Chronicle.

His plan was to recruit new members, resurrect old ones and Monkey D. Luffy to avenge Andrew and resurrect him.

How you may ask? The Chop Chop Fruit.

The devil fruit that can move his whole body into little pieces. That would make him powerful.

To test it, he escape with his prison mate, a female name Vale. Together, they recruit new members and resurrect new ones. Their plan wasn't finished, it's just begun.

"Vebgence...is mine"

Wealth, Fame, Power, Gold Roger had it all. His final words shocked the world.

"You want my treasure, you can have it, it's at the grand line. Now you just have to find it"

These words lead men to the grand line. The world we know has enter the pirate age.

After defeating Don Krieg and saving an Ocean going restaurant , Monkey D. Luffy set out to the Grand line with the 'Demonic Female Pirate Hunter' Roronoa Zoro, the 'Thief/Navigator' Nami, the 'lying sniper and the Hero of the seas' Usopp/Sogeking, and now joining the Straw hat Pirates 'Cook of the seas, Black Leg' Sanji.

This is ONE PIECE…Revenge of the Mother Fucker


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

The night was young. Everyone was sleeping on the Going Merry. Luffy and Nami slept in their own room While Usopp and Sanji slept in the other room, Zoro to sleep in that room with Usopp and Sanji but she's on watch on the Crow's Nest.

She watch the moon as she notice a sword, leaning against Wado. It was a gift from the Outsider. She opens it and it was a black and gold design. She notice a letter as she reads it.

_Zoro, I gave you this sword. It is called Angelus. It is power of the angels and the gods. To start your comeback as three sword, I gave you this so now you have two. Remember to find the Ichamigo._

"Thank you" Zoro said as she went to sleep. Four hours has past and the sun rises, Snaji was an early bird among the others and of course, he was shirtless. Sanji went to the kitchen to make breakfast. "Let's put you on" Sanji said as he puts on a record and plays it.

**(Pink Floyd – Wish you were here plays)**

Sanji made the perfect breakfast. Pancakes, hash browns, bacon, eggs, anything you can imagine. That's Sanji alright, that's why he is a great cook. Zoro came in with two swords and head to her spot at the table. "Hey Zoro, I made you food, eat it before it gets cold" Sanji said as he start making one of the pancakes a heart shape for Nami. Usopp then came in, he too is also an early bird. "Hey Usopp, can you wake Luffy and Nami up. Breakfast is almost ready." Sanji said as he place the food on the table. "And if you whine like a cry baby, you won't get food." Usopp hurried to Nami and Luffy's Room.

**(IN NAMI AND LUFFY'S ROOM)**

Luffy woke by the sun rise as slowly rose from bed…naked. I am not joking. She walks slowly to the window to see the beautiful sun rise. 'Amazing. I could see this every day, not only that but the love of my life.' Luffy turns and see Nami sleeping peacefully. 'Nami… I love you' Luffy heads back to bed and grab Nami's hand to kiss it.

"Good morning Nami"

"Luffy" Nami slowly open her eyes and smiled. They were about to kiss until Usopp opened the door "Guys, food is…oh god. I didn't know. Oh my god." Usopp acted nervous and heads back to the kitchen area.

"Luffy, we better get changed"

"Ok"

**(In the Kitchen, Lana Del Rey – Shades of Cool plays on a record)**

"Hey Sanji, why do you listen to this music" Usopp asked as he was eating his delicious food. "This music sooths me. I listen to Classic Rock, hard Rock, Heavy Metal, and Lana Del Rey. Why her, she is the best singer ever. Her music is lovely. That is why I listen to music, it helps me with my anger and cooking."

"It is stupid" Zoro said. "It is not. You make one more tone like that and I will take that food away missy."

"Missy…is that all could can come up with you stupid fuck."

"There's more bitch so I suggest you be quiet and eat your food"

"Ero-cook"

"Marimo"

"Shitty cook"

"Shitty Marimo"

Usopp just eat while the two just eat and staring each other angry. Luffy and Nami came walking in, fully dress. "NAMI-SWAN! I made you a heart shape pancakes."

"Oh thank you Sanji"

"Luffy I also made you food."

"Thanks Sanji"

Thirty minutes have past and Nami made an announcement "alright, in an hour, we are about to land at Longtown. He place where Gold Roger was born and died."

Zoro: did you say…Longtown

Nami: yea. Why you ask?

Zoro: that's where I need to find the Ichamigo. The final sword and I will be three sword again.

Luffy: well what are we waiting for…let's go.

Nami: wait. Don't forget you have a wanted poster on you and Zoro. Remember

**(Flashback)**

The mail bird always come on a daily basis. The bird stop by to give the straw hats their mail. "One cook book for seafood and Ireland food. Some comics of 'Tarot witch of the black rose, Teenage mutant ninja turtles, and D-generation-x', and that's it" Nami said as she give Usopp the comics and Sanji the cookbooks. Nami returned to her seat for a tan while reading the newspaper when suddenly two wanted posters came out.

Nami: Hey fellas, I found something.

The four head towards Nami "check it out" Nami showed them the wanted posters.

The first was Luffy. She, of course, closed her eyes, put her hand up and smiled. Usopp was in the background but facing the wrong direction.

The second was Zoro. She was turning and facing the camera with blood covering her body and she was shirtless.

MONKEY D. LUFFY: 100,000,000,

RORONOA ZORO: 95,000,000

Luffy in an excited tone: ALRIGHT, I'M IN THE WANTED POSTER

Zoro: I'm kind a bum but it's ok.

Usopp: Hey, I'm in the background. Why am I facing the wrong direction?

Luffy: oh look they even got my black hair with red aura coming out of it.

Zoro: and yet the red aura is still coming out of your hair.

**(Flashback ends)**

Luffy: oh I remember. Don't worry no one will ever know.

Or will they.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Far away in the ocean lies a floating city. It is called Atoll. It is mostly built out of scrap metal and decrypt sea vessels. It was the Motherfucker's base. An army of pirates control the entire ship and its cargo. The motherfucker sits in his throne, LIKE A BOSS. He stares at the ocean in front and behind. He is now a pirate, a pirate who will find One Piece and kill Luffy to avenge his brother.

"Vale, how are the three" the Motherfucker said as he looks at Vale who was coming in. "fine. They are training their best."

Motherfucker: good, once they are done, Monkey D. Luffy will be no more. **(He shows Vale the wanted** **poster of Luffy)** she has made but in the higher ranks which means she has 100,000,000. Me, 90,000,000.

Vale: The men have were about of Luffy. **(Walks up to the Motherfucker and put her hand on his face)** and your revenge will happen.

Motherfucker: Excellent **(Kisses Vale's hand)** and with the Chop Chop powers, I will be unstoppable. She will go through most of the men. But with the five of us, she will be powerless. Revenge can be so sweet. Once done. I will hang her body to the world and show everyone around the world, and resurrect my brother.

Vale: We are one step closer to him. The Regime will rise again, Andrew will be so proud of you.

Motherfucker: He will. **(Gets of his seat and walks with vale to the balcony to view the ship/city)** Vale, our ship, our men, and our members. There is no way Luffy will be able to defeat us. Not even the marines.

Vale: what is she destroys it.

Motherfucker: She won't **(kisses her)** Vale, have the men to meet me at the meeting room. They must know the wear about of Monkey D. Luffy.

**MEETING ROOM**

The 3 recruits of the Motherfucker were sitting at the table of the Meeting room. Black hole, the first recruit, is a Devil Choujin from the Bermuda Triangle. His body is all black and a giant hole in his head in place of a face. He possessed the ability to travel through time and the hole in his head lead to another dimension, which it could suck the opponent like a black hole.

Devonte the mighty, the second recruit, a cyborg. His robotic parts are on his arms and legs. He is water proof so he can swim and other stuff. He is powerful and can't be defeated.

Planetman, the third recruit, is a Devil Chojin from Antartica. He was defeated and killed by Jade with his "BEEFCAKE HAMMER" he was resurrected by Vale. Now he is more powerful than ever. And wanted revenge.

The three waited for their leader as he walks in. "Gentlemen, sorry to keep you waiting. We have information on Monkey D. Luffy, the little bitch who murder my brother."

Planetman: It's that same chick who was with that German Chojin.

Devonte: calm down Planetman. I know you wanted vengeance but we need to know about this info. Please go on

Motherfucker: Vale has info on Luffy on her last wearabouts.

Vale: there is more. She recruited four people. Here are the people. **(She tosses a file filled with photos of each Straw hat member including Luffy.) **Our men were sneaky enough to capture these photos. The green hair girl is Roronoa Zoro. Orange hair, Nami. Long nose Usopp.

Motherfucker: Seth's brother

Vale: and the blond one is Sanji. The photos of Luffy battling other pirates and she became more powerful. This may be dangerous.

Blackhole: If we over power her. She will die by our hands if we act as a team. Combine our specials to kill Luffy no matter how strong she is.

Planetman: But what about the other four? They'll just be in the way

Vale: That's why we will be fighting the four. Our leader will handle Luffy.

Motherfucker: That won't be easy. I to will have the power so she will meet her match.

Devonte: But how? How are you going to find that power?

Vale: The men are creating a formula that will give that power to him. That is how.

Planetman: So who's going to fight the other straw hats? Base on their move, what we should do with them?

Motherfucker: The other straw hats will be in a cage outside of the ship/city. If they manage to escape, them the four of you will beat them. But the five of us will beat Luffy.

Blackhole: I like that plan. But if you're going to put them outside, put them in the fog area that I have made. Let's see if they manage to escape.

Motherfucker: Than its official. We capture the other straw hats and beat Luffy. In fact, we make sure the head to this place.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

**(Cee Lo Green- bright lights bigger city plays)**

The straw hats have enter the city and it was beautiful. Roads between the rivers. Tall bridges for tall boats and pirate ships. It was beautiful. Luffy sat on top of the Merry's head seeing the beautiful city.

"After we get our stuff here, we should go to the top of the mountain. I heard it's beautiful" Nami said telling the other straw hats including Luffy. "First things first, we cash in the bounty money. Than we can do the things." Luffy said showing each of the straw hats the bounty posters of the villains they kill.

**(Music stop)**

**AT THE BANK (Blake Shelton –mine would be yours plays in the stereo)**

"This music sucks" Zoro said as the Straw hats wait in line at the bank to deposit the money. "It's perfect" Said Sanji. "To you, you ero cook"

"What did you say Marimo"

Zoro and Sanji continue to argue until Nami "will you two stop fighting. Were next" the Straw hats get their act together and hand the lady the bounties that they killed.

**(Music Stop)**

Bank lady: ok we will give you all of the money in just a minute.

Few hours later

Zoro: I'm going to find the Ichamigo I be back

Zoro went to the forest according to the symbol on her left hand. She walks to a cave and enters. Better put this song on. **(Welcome to the Machine b Pink Floyd plays on the walk men Zoro bought and** **speakers too)** Zoro continued to walk through the cave.

_Zoro, the cave is somewhat familiar to the chronicle orb. Three girls enter the cave to follow this strange light. Allow me to show you._

The Outsider shows Zoro the three Girls. "Nico Sophia…Ashley…who's the blond chick."

_Her name is Brandi. She was the third girl who has the chronicle powers. When Nico Sophia left with Andrew. She stayed behind wondering what she would do with her life. Ashley notice something and head towards to her. But it was too late. She committed suicide due to the Chronicle powers and other problems._

"Continue leading me to the Ichamigo." Zoro said as she heads to the location of the Ichamigo. She saw the three girls staring at a blue orb. 'The sword is below it.' Zoro thought as she grabs it. "I've obtain it. I am now whole again." Zoro stared at te orb and the three ladies. "Nine Sword Style: Ashuraman." Zoro turned into a Ashura version of her. But the two heads are Nico Robin and Nico Sophia, same as the arms.

"Amazing. I like this." Zoro then passed all of it and turned into dust. Zoro went back to normal and heads back to the Straw hats. "Three sword style is back. Mihawk, I will surpass you and when we face each other again… I will be the greatest swordswoman in the world."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Sanji was cooking Dinner for the other Straw hats. They docked as they wait for Zoro. Zoro on the other hand was walking back, but something came on her mind. "Nico Sophia" she said as she jumps aboard the Going Merry.

Luffy: Zoro…I see you found it

Zoro: it wasn't easy, but Three Sword Style has returned. Where are the others?

Luffy: they at the dining and kitchen area. Come on

Luffy grabbed Zoro's hand as they head to the dining and kitchen area. Sanji was done with Dinner as he passes to Luffy, Zoro, Nami, and Usopp. Of course Sanji himself too.

Nami: after we eat we go through the city to the mountain area. We could rest there for the night.

Usopp: the lights are bright I heard

Sanji: they are.

Zoro: so past this town…we head to the grand line.

Luffy: let's not waste time. Let's finish our food and let's get some shut eye on that mountain area Nami is talking about. This talking is making me hungrier.

Soon as the straw hats finish their food, they undocked and head to the mountain through the city at night. Sanji put on a record while the ship sailed.

**(Sound garden- Black Hole Sun plays) **

Luffy sit in her spot as she saw the brightly sun. Nami also stared at the bright lights followed by Usopp. Sanji sat in the tangerine cove staring the sky. And Zoro is sleeping in the cabins.

The straw hats journey to the mountain. The special elevator for boats they entered, the water rose up all the way to the top. They docked and prepare for bed. Luffy however, see the beautiful city at night. "Luffy, we should be coming to bed. Everyone else is sleeping." Nami said as she walks in her robe.

**(Song slowly fades away)**

"Coming" Luffy said as she use "GUM...GUM...ROCKET" to their bedroom. Luffy landed perfectly on the bed. "NAMI...I'M...Nami?" a confused Luffy saw Nami walking in the room and slowly takes of her robe, revealing a sexy outfit. She wears green panties and green polka doted bra.

"Nami…" Luffy was shocked and her heart pounded fast. "Wha…e…hol…I have nothing to say."

"You don't need to say anything" Nami said as she kisses Luffy while both strip naked. Unaware for both of them, a peep hole is made and an eye is staring at the both of them.

**IN THE DORMS**

Usopp was looking in the hole he made. Staring at Luffy and Nami having a lesbian sex. "Come on…take it off. Oh yea…" Zoro woke up and saw Usopp. "Hey Usopp, what are you doing?" Usopp heard Zoro's voice 'oh shit'

Usopp: um…I um…well it not what it looks like.

Zoro: is there another one.

Usopp showed Zoro another peep hole and Zoro sees Luffy and Nami completely naked. "Holy Shit! Better make that Ero-cook isn't around or awake." Zoro said as she and Usopp continue to watch their little show.

Sanji was outside, again shirtless and smoking. He went to the dorms till he heard girl moans. 'is it Nami dear? Hope she is in trouble?' he thought as he head to the other room.

Luffy and Nami continue to kiss while they are naked on the bed till Sanji opens the door with his usual "Nami-Swan, are you…" but however, he stopped and notice the two ladies, naked and kissing. 'Am I in heaven or am I dreaming' thought Sanji as he fainted and fell on his back with a smile on his face.

"OH MY GOD" Nami screamed as she checked on Sanji. "Did he saw us and faint." Luffy asked in a worry tone. "Based on his smile on the face and his dick in its boner state…yes" Nami said as she went to grab her robe. "Good thing he landed on pillows I stacked." Luffy said as she points the pile of pillows.

Luffy put on her pajamas and wake up Sanji. "Hey Sanji…what happened?"

Sanji: hmm…I must've been sleep waking or someone put me here.

Nami: it seems like you came here and faint. But with a smile.

Sanji: really…well i'm going to the dorms. See you in the morning.

Luffy and Nami: Goodnight

Sanji heads back to the dorms and notice Usopp and Zoro are looking at the holes. "Hey, what the fuck are you two doing?" Both stopped and turned to Sanji. "um…nothing" both Zoro and Usopp said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

The Motherfucker sits on his throne, staring at Longtown that was miles away. He ordered his men to create fog around the island and it was early in the night before morning. His team members were right beside him.

"Men stop the ship. That's good enough." The Motherfucker ordered his men to stop this massive ship. "I see, this may be good. If we go farther, people will suspect us." Blackhole said as he laugh. "Only the straw hats will know" The Motherfucker said as he kisses Vales hand.

**AT THE MOUNTAIN**

The morning sun was rising but hidden in the fog. The first person to wake up was Usopp after a dream of that night where he and Kaya made love. "Oh Kaya…I wish you were here." Usopp then notice s huge shadow is the distance "Guys…I think you might want to see this." Zoro and Sanji woke up and notice something.

Sanji: I could only see a huge shadow. I can't tell what it is.

Usopp: whatever it is…its trouble. Big big trouble

Both Sanji and Usopp looked at Zoro and notice that her eyes were red and saying a demotic language. "What the fuck is that Marimo doing?" Sanji asked. "I have no idea" Usopp said. Zoro's eyes have returned to normal "Usopps right, there is trouble. I have to warn Luffy" Zoro said as she heads to the captain's room.

Usopp and Sanji: ZORO WAIT, YOU'RE NOT WEARING PANTS.

Zoro heads to Luffy's room and burst in "Luffy, we have trouble" Zoro said as Luffy woke up "Zoro…um, why aren't you wearing any pants?" Luffy said as Nami woke up and also looked at Zoro too. "What are you…oh shit? Forget it, we have trouble. He's back."

"Who…no. it can't be..." Luffy notice someone she fought before. "Zoro, Nami, have the rest get dressed. I'm going to the crow's nest to get a better view." Luffy said as she heads to the crow's nest.

Zoro: um…is Luffy wearing anything.

Nami: well…she got dressed in her shorts but not her vest.

Luffy heads to the crow's nest and sees a huge shadow in the distance. "Bur…its cold. Oh, I forgot to put on my vest." Luffy heads back to the room and put on her red vest. She then heads outside to meet with the others.

Usopp: Luffy do you know what that huge shadow is?

Luffy: it's a ship.

Zoro: a huge one, and inside is a city.

Nami and Usopp: WHAT?!

Nami: what kind of person would built that?

Sanji: I don't know, but it bigger than Don Krieg's ship.

Luffy: but that's not all, there's someone leading that ship. His name is Chris D'Amico aka…The Motherfucker.

Nami: is it the brother of that one guy you killed?

Sanji: Wait…first tell my about this guy.

Luffy: I told Zoro, Nami, and Usopp, but not you because I forgot too. Well now I tell you, back at La Hana, there was this really bad group called The Regime and this girl name Nico Sophia was all hurt by her boyfriend name Andrew, leader of the Regime. We kicked their assed and most of them are dead including Andrew. However, Chris D'Amico aka The Motherfucker was alive and sent to jail. But somehow he must've escape and eaten a devil fruit.

Sanji: So if he escape, then he must be a pirate then.

Usopp: maybe…but we don't know that:

Nami: Sanji's right **(Sanji enters his love ego and swooves behind Nami)** He is a Pirate. I saw a wanted poster of him when we were in town. I'm guessing he must've recruit like thousands of pirates.

Zoro: Thousands of pirates against us…I like it.

Luffy: But wait, there's more. When we fought the Regime, they had their own and according to the Archangel, they are four of them. Here are their names: Vale, Devonte, Blackhole, and Planetman. Planetman was killed by Jade but somehow got resurrected.

Usopp who legs are shaking: we are going to die.

Sanji hitting Usopp's head with his leg: WE ARE NOT! If those jackasses wanted a fight, we give them a fight.

Zoro: I agree with the Ero-Cook

Sanji: HEY

Nami: Well, fighting those guys may be ok. But it is far away, there's no way we…unless. **(Felt the wind) **Of course, we can fly there.

Luffy: THAT'S IT! Nami, you are a genius.

Nami: Thank you Luffy.

Usopp: I think I can make parachutes, two on each end and the Main sail will help. We can use the Ram control to steer it. Good thing I brought lots of fabric, I totally wanted to make that.

Luffy: Well, what are we waiting for, LET'S GET TO WORK

**AN HOUR LATER**

The Straw Hats have completed. And it was looking good. The wind picked up, the anchor was risen and off they go. They flew down the mountain and making sure the ship won't get damaged. Sanji and Usopp control the steering while Nami gave them the signal. Zoro was up on the Crow's nest using her powers to make sure everything was clear. And Luffy, well…

**(Robin Mask theme plays)**

"YEA-HOO" Luffy was in her spot as usual but enjoying the ride. The ship glides through the city as people waking up and seeing the flying ship. Luffy waved to the people as they stared. "Sanji were going up" Usopp said as they push/pull to the right a little. The ship flew up a little.

Luffy was still enjoying the view. "Hey guys keep it study." Luffy yelled the guys as she still sits in her spot. 'It feels like I'm flying.' Luffy thought as she thinks of her mother. "Hey Zoro anything up close." Nami ask. "Nothing. There's nothing ahead" Zoro said.

Nami: GUYS, WERE IN THE CLEAR.

Usopp pulled the ropes of the parachutes in "Luffy, little help" Luffy grabbed the left side and pulled the ropes while Usopp continue to pull. The ship slowly descends and soon lands into the ocean. Usopp places the parachutes in an area on both sides of the ship, just in case.

**(Song ends)**

Luffy: We here. LET'S GO

Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji: OOOOOOOOH


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

The Going Merry sailed into the gates of 'Atoll' when suddenly the gate opens. "Sounds like they let out the welcome mat" Zoro said in a smerk tone. "Yea, but it's too quiet." Nami said. Luffy notice five shadows at the top to the building. "Chris D'Amico, I know your there, show yourself"

The Motherfucker: Well well. Is been a long time **(the five step into the light)** I'm impressed on how you became stronger. But can you defeat the five of us? Or will you bow down…to me?

Luffy: five against one my ass, my crew and I will totally beat you.

Motherfucker: hmm…five against five… or five against one. The reason why it will be the five of us against you, fellas. **(Men appeared out of the shadows)** now what about your crew? See they will fire tranquilizer darts. Oops, I spoil the plan. I guess I better call me NOW

The men appear behind the other straw hats and electric them but failed due to Usopp's thumb tacks and "Curiae shout" from Sanji. "Was that…" Luffy then notice a dart in her right arm. "Huh…tha…" Luffy fell down and fell asleep by snoring. "LUFFY" Nami yelled as she heads to Luffy.

"Well…that didn't go as I planned, but it worked anyway." The Motherfucker laughed as the straw hats gathered around Luffy. Nami knell besides Luffy and hold her to keep her safe. "CHRIS!" Usopp yelled angry as he fired "METALLICA STAR" at him but grabbed it. "Men" he ordered as the men fired upward to the sky.

**(300 OST- Message from the queen plays as everything becomes silent)**

Zoro, Usopp, and Sanji protect Nami while she holds Luffy. Usopp formed a shield as the darts head down, some of the darts went through and hit Usopp causing him to fell to the floor and went to sleep.

Sanji yelled as he heads to Usopp but failed as the darts hit him while running. Sanji hit the floor and crawled to Nami but fell asleep.

Zoro sliced the darts and heads to the top where The Motherfucker is while the darts hit her. Halfway, she start losing conscious and fell into the ocean. The Motherfucker laughed as he watched all the straw hats fell asleep by his tranquilizer darts.

Nami was the last one awake, seeing all her comrades fell asleep or victimized to his power. Tears formed and flow down from her eyes as she looked at Luffy. Nami then looked up and said something as the darts were about to hit her.

"What do we do…we never give up. Even though they have the first move. It's our turn to show them, our turn for a comeback. Belle mere, please help us."

**(Song ends as the darts hit Nami as everything went to black)**

_What do we do about the others?_

_Put them in the cage in the area of the fog. As for the straw hat, put her in the middle of the city_.

Luffy woke up in a cage that surround her. 'guess I'm in the middle of the city.' She looked down and the Going Merry is in perfect shape. Then wonders "Where the fuck are my friends"

"Your friends are gone."

Luffy notice that voice. It was the voice of the Motherfucker. "Chris…what have you done with my friends." Luffy in an anger tone.

Motherfucker: your friends are fine, just not around here. No you are in the middle. See below you is a tank filled with sharks. With the power of the Chop Chop fruit, I can't be cut I can scathed my body all over, you won't even find me. Now back to the plan, see I and going to release the cage and drop you in and

Luffy: BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA. I'm a gum gum fruit. I can easily break this cage.

Motherfucker: oh…if you do break your cage…then I will put your friends in the tank.

Luffy didn't know what to do. All she can do is to just sit there and do nothing. "Hm…I will be the victor." The Motherfucker said as he left. Luffy sit and meditate wondering if her friends will be ok.

_Zoro…Nami…Usopp…Sanji…please be safe_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Nami woke up and notice that she is in a cage and worst, it was foggy. 'Shit' Nami thought. She then notice that Zoro and Sanji are awake and of course arguing. "What's going on?"

Sanji: BWAAAA NAMI-SWAN

Zoro: were trying to break out but love cook thinks it's a terrible idea.

Sanji: hello it's the fog, we don't know where we are

"What's the use…we lost"

Nami then notice Usopp is sitting away from the rest of them and facing away. "Usopp…what make you say that?"

Usopp: look at us, we can't protect Luffy, we did our best but we failed. I can't so nothing.

Nami reminds something in her past, she sit next to Usopp "Usopp…we never give up. This may happen a lot, but that didn't stop us from giving up our dreams. My mother said that before she died. We may have tough times, but we never give up."

Sanji: she's right. It just like Gin, even though he died, I will continue my dream.

Nami: is there something in your past that happened to you

Usopp: yes… there is something in my past.

Nami: please tell us

Usopp: Ok

**(Flashback, Usopps pov)**

I was with my friend, her name was Jac. We were close friends since we were 3 years old. It was 2 years ago, we were doing friend stuff as usual till one day…everything changed.

I was making my Sogeking mask till I notice something in the distance, it was bandits. I grabbed my Kabuto and hurried to get Jac. I told her there are bandits and defend the village.

"Well let's get them bastards"

She grabbed her axe and we went to where the bandits are. Once there we sneak in to their ship. I notice something wasn't right. They were women on board as slaves. "What kind of bandits are they" I whispered to Jac "bandits who kidnap and rape women."

We head below…and I was shocked. They were some sex stuff everywhere. 'What the fuck' I thought to myself. I didn't know what to do. Jac thought of something and find lantern oil and pour it all over the place.

"Usopp, listen carfully. While I pouring the oil, you free the women ok."

I did as I told. Once I freed every single one, no bandit was at sight, probably sleeping. Jac came up to the deck as a trail of gasoline stopped at the post. "Alright let's get out of here."

We both left. I fired my exploding star and the ship exploded and on fire. We watched as the ship burned and burned. We hurried to the village until the bandits from the ship caught us. "Well well, boys keep the long nose away from what are we going to do to the girl."

'Oh no' I thought as they held me back. Jac tried to fight back, they were so many of them. They beat her first, Jac tried to fight back, but they keep hurting her. I cried her name, but they beat me to shut me up.

Then, they did the unthinkable. They start to take her close off. They knock me out so I couldn't see what happened. I woke up, she was laying there. No bandit in sight, I went up to her and ask if she's ok.

Her last words was important to me and my future.

"Usopp…I people sometimes come and go. But to me…it looks like I may go. Usopp, don't cry, when I'm gone, continue your dream like your father. I will be watching over you. We have good times together. But now, you create new ones. Usopp...goodbye"

**(Dead Island OST- Trailer theme plays)**

Rain started to pour. Jac was dead. Tears started to from from my eyes. I looked up o he sky and screamed. Crying in pain and angst. Her father came to where the scream heard and saw his daughter dead and me crying begging her to come back.

Her father padded my back saying it's not my fault. I told him we tried to stop bandits from raiding the town and the rest. Few days later, they buried her. I moan at the grave and hide myself for a few weeks or months or years till I get over the pain.

But during that time…I was in critical depression. I wanted to die, but I couldn't. I always get lucky there was no bullet. Each time I aim the gun to my face with a bullet hidden, but it misses. My brain was hurt and confused. I didn't know what to do.

**(Song ends)**

It has been a year since that incident. Still in critical depression, still got lucky, still didn't die. It was until one day, I met a beautiful girl. That girl was Kaya, we met talked. Later on we became friends, I told her about my lies and stories.

Since that day, I escape critical depression. Jac was watching me making sure I continue my dream.

**(Flashback ends)**

Usopp: I guess your right even though we lost a battle, we have a war to win.

Everyone was proud of Usopp. "You not the only one who lost a friend" everyone looked at Zoro who was staring down at the ground. "I too had lost a friend, her name was Kunai. We were close friends and enemies. We made a promise to head to the top to become the best. But when I heard she died, I cried. Few weeks later, I kept that promise and continue my dream."

Sanji: wow…so we all have problems, we all have friends. But we never give up. How about we all work together and save Luffy.

Nami: yes

Usopp: yea

Zoro: were nakama, we never leave a friend behind. Let's get out of this fucking cage and save luffy.

Usopp fired a sticky flair to see if they are near a wall. "Perfect, now we have to swing the cage to the area of the flair. Zoro, can you gut the scrap metal."

Zoro: yea

Nami: ok but we need to move at the same time. Synchronize in three, two, one…NOW

They moved forward a little but failed. They tried again and again. "This is not going to work"  
>"yes it will"<p>

**(La Donna E Mobie plays)**

They went forward and reach a little bit but they swung back. They ran forward again and again failed. And it keeps going and going and going. They went again and Usopp put the end of the Kabuto Staff/Slinghot in the scrap metal.

Usopp: ZORO NOW

Zoro: Santoryu…ONI GIRI

The scrap metal broke and the four straw hats have broken free.

"Let's find Luffy and get them bastards"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

The Motherfucker was in the conference room discussing with his members. "Team, that was excellent. Our plan is on schedule."

Blackhole: the others couldn't see where they are or what they are doing?

Planetman: Luffy must be crying right now. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Devonte: Planetman, I hadn't seen you act like this. But now I have.

Everyone was laughing except for Vale, she had a terrible feeling. "Guys…something is wrong. I have a strange feeling, he is coming."

Motherfucker: who, there is no one here right now. Relax there is no way...

Suddenly a loud bang accrued, it was the four straw hats and they escape. "What the hell? GET THEM!"

**(Megadeth- Angry Again plays)**

The men came to them but attacked by the Straw hats. They hurried to the middle, noticing the shark tank and Luffy. "We need to get Luffy. But first, we fight the other guys. I call the machine" Zoro ordered the other straw hats.

Nami: I call the chick

Sanji: the blackhole

Usopp all nervously: does that mean…oh fuck me

The four straw hats split up to fight the four while the four of the Motherfucker also split up too. Yay who cares, let's move on.

**(Song ends)**

Zoro hurried to a cyborg area where the cyborg man jumps down in front of her. "I'm impressed. You are the pirate hunter, but can you beat me, Devonte the great."

Zoro grabbed her Bandana and put it on "Cyborg…I can take you on, bitch"

**(Kevin Mask theme- God Save the Queen plays)**

Zoro starts running and sliced Devonte's chest but he push her back. Devonte fired missiles out of his arms causing her to run around to dodge. "Santoryu…tornado" Zoro summoned a tornado and send it to Devonte, but blocked by his shield.

"Synodic blaster" Devonte fired lasers from is eyes ad aim it at Zoro but she dodge it. Zoro tried to get a single hit but failed due to his tricks that she has to dodge. 'I got to find a way, but how? Of course, Outsider, let's do this.'

Zoro ran up to him and use "Demon mark…BLINX" Zoro teleported from one place to another. She headed to the behind and used her dark vision, this time, her eyes were blue or x ray on human and machine. Once she sees it, she start to damage his shield area which broke the shield and stabbed his by using two swords. She then swing upward to slice his body in half with "Itoryu…SAMURAI SLASH"

Devonte was sliced in half, but Zoro wasn't finished. Zoro thorw Devonte up into the air. "Nine Sword Style…Ashuraman" Zoro turned into the Ashura with Nico Robin and Nico Sophia as the two. "ROTAION" Zoro spin around as Devonte fell and chopped into teeny tiny pieces like a blender.

**(Song ends)**

Zoro returned to her Normal self, but the Swords in the shafts and her bandana in her spot. She then returned to finding Luffy. 'Got to hurry. Outsider, guide me' The Outsider guide her so she won't get lost. Why…well obviously she get lost all the time.

Nami hurried but Vale attacked her and send her outside to a balcony. Nami slowly got up and see Vale. "Trying to find your Lover, well it's too late. Chris has another planned and is getting her right now. You won't stop us now."

Nami remembered something, something interesting.

**(Flashback)**

"NAMI" Usopp was finding Nami who was sunbathing. "Nami, I modify you staff, I called it the Clima-Tact, the Art of Weather."

Nami grabbed it and was really impressed. "Um…why does it have three balls at the end?"

"One to control power, one to aniline, and one for music"

"Why music?"

"Because it's **(find sunglasses and puts them on)** cool **(YEAAAAAAAAA the who- don't get fooled again plays) **we won't get fooled again….ow **(Song stops) **and it can also play really cool battle music"

Nami placed them together. "This is cool."

"It Summons Clouds and winds. To do the Art of Weather, I made a bracelet that controls Weather." Usopp puts it on her left arm. "Give it a try"

Nami doen't know how it work. "Oops…I forgot, to summon clouds, place the staff like a stabbing formation then spin and clouds will appear. For wind, it will appear as you do your combos"

"Oh now I know" Nami summon clouds and as lightning started to form on her left hand. She place it on the staff and Lightning appears. "I might kill my enemies but I need to work on some moves and create some too."

**(Flashback ends)**

_I will be unstoppable_

Nami brought out three pieces and throws the middle one up into the air while she hit the two together to create wind causing Vale to fall back. "Let's see, which music should be perfect **(Paul Stanly-Live to win plays)** Nope **(Team Fortess 2 Main theme plays)** na-uh"

**(J2 ft Blue Holiday- I will survive plays)**

"Perfect" Nami said as she grabbed the middle and place her staff together. Vale saw Nami and stab her but it was a mirage. Nami appeared behind her and points one of the three segments at her "Gust Sword"

Vale got hit and hit the edge of the balcony hard. "Mirage Tempo: Fattah Morgana" Nami created multiple images of Nami. These images of her are a long and tall skinny, short kid, fat, big muscular version of her.

'I guess I have to his move only once' Nami taught as she and the other Namis combines the three into a T shape. In a bright flash from each end, Two Clockwork doves burst out and ensnare Vale. The T shape started to spin.

"No…our plan…we must win… we will never lose."

"Say all you want, your already dead. TORNADO TEMPO" it release an exploding force and hit Vale causing the balcony to break and Vale fell to the ground from a very high place.

You may know what happen if you fell into water from a really high place. For those that don't know, it create force depending how high. When hit the water it creates a splat.

**(Song ends)**

Nami stared down and look at Vale whose body is destroyed. "Gross, but it worked. Now to save Luffy"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Usopp sneakily past Planetman who was currently looking for him. 'Oh shit, what am I going to do?' Usopp thought nervously 'I know…Sogeking…save me' "METALICA STAR…SMOKE STAR" both hit Planetman.

"Ow…who did that" Suddenly he sees Usopp, but in his Sogeking mask and cape. "Demon…I am the hero of the seas, the legends of all legends. My name is…SOGEKING"

**(One piece OST- Sogeking theme plays)**

_Oh the wind carries my name_

_From sniper island far away_

_100 shot, 100 hits_

_Lu lu la la lu_

_Even if you a man or mouse, lock on_

_Even right on your heart, LOCK LOCK ON_

_No one knows what secrets hide behind this mask and my staff_

_Lu lu lu, lu lu la la_

_Better run and hide_

_Soge soge soge_

_Sogeking is here_

**(Song ends)**

"Ok…SUCK ON THIS" Planet man form into different planets and form into a straight line.

"MUSKET BALL…SOLAR FLAIR" Usopp/Sogeking fired a ball that blinds Planetman "let's do this"

**(Dead by April- Dreaming plays)**

Usopp/Sogeking heads to the planets to insert a breath dial in each one. "MUSKET BALL…EXPLODING CHAIN." Usopp/Sogeking fired an exploding star to a breath dial, causing a chain reaction of explosion.

Planetman went back to normal "Ok…since when you did that? Dosen't matter, I'm going to kick your crony little a…" Planetman was interrupted by an oil in his face "Oh shi…" an explosion cause Planetman's head to hit the water, but quickly got back up.

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?"

"Be careful on what you say. Musket ball…BEETLEBOMB" Usopp/Sogeking fired a giant ammo and hit Planetman. "Is this…GASOLINE?!"

"MUSKET BALL…PHOENIX FORCE" Usopp/Sogeking fired a large fireball in the shape of a massive phoenix that hit Planetman and he was on fire. He was heading down to the water, bu Usopp stopped him, how?

"MUSKET SUMMONING…HULK" a green mist appeared and formed in to the Hulk. "Hulk, throw me" he throw Usopp while bringing out his hammer. "Dodge this…MJOLNIR" with that, Usopp/Sogeking hit Planetman causing him to hit a wall and land in the Toxin.

"HELP….HELP, HELP ME I'M DY…." Usopp saw Planetman devour into the Toxin and died.

**(Song Ends)**

"Good now to find oh hey Luffy"

"Hey Usopp, I didn't know you can fly?"

Usopp looked down and in a flash he grabbed Luffy's cell. "Luffy…is there room in that cage?"

"Um…yea"

"LET ME IN"

Sanji entered the roof area "Great, how I ended up in this area?" Sanji wonders around until he sees, Blackhole, flying in the sky.

"Greetings, I am a Devil Chojin from another Universe, my name is…Blackhole"

**(Blackhole theme- Bermuda Mystery plays)**

"Let's how powerful Black Leg Sanji is or let's see how weak he is?"

**(1:40 of the song)**

Blackhole flew down and attack Sanji. Blackhole gave Sanji a Summer Sault and appear right behind Sanji and gave him a Dropkick that landed him on his face. Blackhole then gave him a Boston Crab.

'He's tricky, time to make a comeback' Sanji thought as he tries to struggle but failed.

**(3:20 of the Song)**

"There is no way you can beat me, I can counter. How about this, if you beat me, I will return to my universe"

"FINE…BY…ME" Sanji Flip Blackhole to counter the Boston Crab. Sanji use his kick techniques on Blackhole "Collier, Epaule, Cotelette, Selle, Poi Trine, Gigot" Blackhole landed twords the edge of the roof. Sanji does a serious of back flips. "Mutton…"

"BLACK HOLE ABORBTION"

Sanji Enters the Black Hole

**(Song ends) **

Sanji lands in an empty purple color area. 'Damn…what the hell?' Sanji thought as he was badly hurt. Out of nowere, three BlackHoles appear. 'Shit' the blackholes attack Sanji in a serious of punches and kicks. The two grab Sanji's arms and legs while the third stomp him in the chest and lower area.

'a…a…a…' Sanji wine thoughtless as the three returned to normal and disappeared. Sanji stand but Blackhole grab him from behind and returns him to the normal world, only to hit him in a German Suplex.

"Portal open" Black hole opened a portal to his Universe.

'Damn it…why does this always happen to me? I have to hit him back.' Sanji thought as he stood up and took off his jacket. 'Time to get serious'

**(Rammstein- Mein Herz Brennt plays)**

"Black hole…you may hurt me but I will never stay down. You may have tricks up in your sleves, I will stop you, the Motherfucker and his plans. FOR LUFFY"

**(1:14 of the Song)**

Sanji attack Blackhole but once again got in "BLACKHOLE ABSORBTION" and spit him back out. Sanji places his hand in a one handstand on the ground for safety, then he started to spin around Rapodly to gain speed. 'Got to get enough speed to send him back' Sanji thought as he continue to spin.

"Not if I stop it" Black Hole flew to Sanji.

'Think that's good' Sanji places one of his leg out and hit Blackhole in the side with his heel "CONCASS SHOOT" Blackhole hit the ground and continues to move and enter his Portal. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

**(Song ends)**

"Lu…Luffy…" Sanji faint do to tiredness and injury.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Usopp was playing a sad song on his Ocarina while inside the Cage with Luffy. Luffy stared at Zoro and Nami who are fighting the men of the Motherfucker. The Motherfucker also stared and the people who killed his men.

"Men…bring in the cage" He ordered his men to bring in the cage. "WHATS HAPPENING?!" Usopp panic. "Um…I think its that" Luffy points and notice that she was getting executed. "No No No" Usopp notice it too.

Few minutes later

Luffy was in cuffs and followed to the execution area. Usopp was trying to budge but it failed due to being electrocuted by a zapper. Zoro and Nami saw Luffy and head there in a flash.

**(Hi-Finess – Radius plays)**

Zoro and Nami attack the other men on the way there. 'Luffy…don't die' Nami thought as she hurried. But was electrocuted by a zapper. "NAMI" Zoro yelled as she too was electrocuted. She tried to break free and continued but she fell to the floor.

**(Song ends.)**

"I WIN" The Motherfucker yelled in victory "Now, I will destroy you. Monkey D. Luffy" he ordered his men to place Luffy in a head execution style.

Luffy begged to let go but it didn't work. The Straw hats are over, their dreams are gone, all because of one man, Chris D'Amico, the Motherfucker.

The Motherfucker: Monkey D. Luffy, for the murder of Andrew Demeter D'Amico, I hear by, sentencing you to death. **(Grabs his sword that he uses)** now, do you have any last words before I slice your head.

**(Beyond two souls OST- Jodie's Suite plays)**

Luffy saw his crew mates are looking up, Nami had tears rolling down her eyes. Zoro with her head down while trying to stand. Usopp started to cry. Luffy then looked at Sanji who was lying on the ground. 'Zoro…Nami…Usopp…Sanji…I'm sorry'

Luffy: I do…My crewmates, my friends, I am sorry. We may fight, but he too powerful. But if we get out of this or if I die…continue the dreams and never give up. Because those dreams will come true, MY FRIENDS DREAMS WILL COME TRUE AND I WILL BECOME THE QUEEN OF THE PIRATES. Chris…if you want me dead…then do it.

Motherfucker: as you wish **(Raises the sword up)**

**(Song slowly fades away)**

Nami: LUFFY

Usopp: LUFFY

Zoro: NO

'Mother, father, Ace, Sabo…I'm sorry'

A roar of a dragon appeared. Everyone wondered what is happening, then it clouds became dark as a lighting dragon appeared. "KIRIN" a voice ordered the dragon and it attack the execution area, causing it to explode and fall into the water.

Smoke appeared and a mysterious shadow appeared. It was Monkey D. Luffy and "I'M ALIVE." Nami ran up to Luffy and hug her, Zoro also hug her. "Where is Usopp?" Luffy wondered "Oh there you are" Usopp was covered in black stuff and on the floor "Ow"

Luffy: did any of you did that?

Zoro: No

Nami: Not me

Usopp: N…no…and neither…did…Sanji

"Actually…it was I that did it" a mysterious voice appeared, three of the Straw Hats looked up and see a mysterious figure drop down from the sky. This person is wearing a white attire, with black lines in the body area including the arm section. He wears a white sleeveless coat and a mask with a design of black and a cross in the middle. This is the outlaw…the legendary pirate…and Luffy's bio father…Fantomex.

"Daddy?"

"Hello Luffy, it's been a long time"

Luffy ran up to Fantomex and hug him as she cried on his shoulder. "Luffy, I'm here. Don't cry"

Luffy crying: Da…daddy…wha…where were you…I thought…you…you were gone.

Fantomex: I am an outlaw of this and the universe where you came from. Following my footsteps…not a bad idea. I'm proud that you become a pirate. Your mom is so proud.

Luffy stop crying "She is" Fantomex nodded and see his crewmates. "This is your crew. Four strong people, that is cool"

Luffy: Thanks dad. This is Zoro, Nami, Usopp and Sanji is on the roof and should be awoke by now.

Usopp: no he sleeping.

Zoro: HA, what an idiot

Nami: what about him?

A roar accrued "CHOP CHOP SCATTHER" body parts flew around then retract. "WHO DARE INTRUPT MY…it's you"

Fantomex: yes, it's me. You're that fool who calls himself The Motherfucker

Motherfucker: yea and you ruin my revenge. Men get that baboon

Fantomex: you idiot, my ship is bigger, that means I have powerful mutants from this universe and the universe where I came from.

Motherfucker: What?

Fantomex: ATTACK

**(Yngwie Malmsteen- Rising Frorce plays)**

Fantomex men jump from the flying ship into the sky and head down to the floor like meteorites. "Holy shit, those are a lot of pirates and mutants" Luffy got excited. "Wow…I didn't know he has that. It's like an army." Usopp also got excited.

**(0:35 of the song plays)**

The men attack while the other men of the Motherfucker attacks. Luffy and the others also participate. Its war. Atoll was falling apart as it continues. Explosions everywhere. "LUFFY, WHAT ABOUT SANJI" Usopp yelled making sure Luffy could hear during the battle. "I'LL GET HIM, LET'S WIN THIS BATTLE"

Fantomex uses his guns at the pirates. Fantomex then uses his powers to wipeout the others. The Motherfucker bailed and head to the other room, Luffy ran and followed but blocked by the men. Zoro heads twords the men and cut them.

"Luffy, I got them." Zoro said suddenly the Motherfucker had a wrecking ball and hit Zoro causing her to fly back. Luffy and Fantomex look back and Zoro passes them to try again, but went back due to the wrecking ball.

**(Song stops)**

Zoro did it again and failed again. And it goes on and on and on. "She's persistence" Fantomex said. "You have no idea **(Zoro flew back, then passes them, again, then flew back, again)** shes actually a nice person after you get to know her" Luffy said talking to her dad.

Zoro: SANTORYU…TIGER HUNT

Zoro sliced the wrecking ball into a million pieces. "That was for hitting me with hat wrecking ball."

"CHOP CHOP PUNCH" the Motherfucker send his fist out and hit Zoro in the vagina area. **(Lost horizon- Highlander Whoa part plays) **Zoro was moaning like it hurt. The punch send Zoro flying back and passed Fantomex and Luffy was caught by Usopp "Awh, she knocked out" **(Song ends)**

Usopp: LUFFY, YOU AND YOUR FATHER GO GET THAT BASTARD WHILE ME AND NAMI PROTECT THE SHIP, ZORO AND FIND SANJI TOO. THEN THE FIVE OF US WILL GO TO THE GRAND LINE!

Luffy: OK


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Luffy and Fantomex headed to the room where the Motherfucker is. "It's time we finish this" Luffy said as she busted the door open. "Will you just piss off already?"

Luffy: I don't have to use the bathroom **(in gear second pose)** JUST GEAR SECOND

Luffy transformed into her awakening. For those that don't know Luffys awakening. Her skin is blue, her hair is white, and she has white armor with red aura glowing in few places. She wears black belted leggings and white boots. She had spider web armband design on both of her arms and a little opening between her breasts. And her white hair has red aura coming out.

'Amazing, she's just like my wife' Fantomex thought as he sees his daughter in her awakening for the first time. "What do you think?" Luffy said showing her father her awakening. "Amazing, it's just like mom in her awaking."

Motherfucker: WILL YOU...

Luffy: HEY, can't you see I'm talking to my father here.

Motherfucker: oh sorry...HEY, CHOP CHOP HALF BODY

The Motherfucker slip in half and flew towards Luffy only to give her a weird face. "Hey next time, keep your lower body on guard." Fantomex kicked him in the balls. "S...S...Shit" Luffy laughed while the Motherfucker get himself together.

**Few minutes later**

"Ok now that I got myself together and we can now fight serious"

"Sounds good to me" Luffy and the Motherfucker prepare for fight

**(Motorhead- Ace of Spades plays)**

Luffy and the Motherfucker started to fight it out in a Dragon ball Z style. "Come on, is that all you got""I got more moves than you have." "Oh really I bet it was all just for nothing." "The more you talk the more I beat you"

Both stood back and took deep and heavy breaths. 'He's has the chop chop, one false move and I'm dead, or my hat will be sliced' 'her awakening is powerful. I got to try something that will end her life'

The Motherfucker pulled out a punch of knifes in both hands. "Infinity Knifes" "Oh Shit" Luffy said as she dodge the knifes. "DANCE MONKEY DANCE" The Motherfucker Laughed crazy as Luffy continues to dodge.

Fantomex use hand signs and at The Motherfucker "TIME STOP"

**(MUSIC STOP)**

Everything was frozen and no one can move except for Fantomex. Fantomex then release Luffy from the time. "Dad…what did you do"

Fantomex: This is one of my mutant powers. I do want to beat him, but I might kill him with 1 hit. It is your battle, I can't interfere.

Luffy: Why?

Fantomex: it's the way a battle goes. Your crewmate and friend is on the roof out cold. I'll try to wake him up.

Luffy: but there's no way to get up there, everything is blocked and there is no way…

Fantomex: E.V.A SUMMONING

A small version of the ship appears. Luffy got excited and looked around.

Fantomex: with this I can make it up.

Luffy was about to say something but was interrupted by "HEY…Where did you go"

"Ha…you don't know where I was at"

The Motherfucker then smiled for some reason. Luffy then realized that his left hand was gone. "Oh no" the hand flew towards Luffy. Luffy tried to dodge but the right hand was on her leg and pull causing her to fall. The hat was in the air and the three knifes went through it.

Luffy was stunned and shocked. The straw hat she loved, was cut with three knife holes. 'No…no….no'

**(Flashback)**

Angel Seth placed a Straw hat on Luffy. "This hat was a gift from my father. It will now be by you." Luffy see the straw hat and smiled.

**(Flashback ends)**

_I will take good care of it with all my might._

Luffy crawled to it and grabbed the hat. Tears formed on her eyes and flowed. The Motherfucker laughed like a durain psychopath "YOU CARE ABOUT A STUPID HAT. WOW…YOU CRY LIKE A BITCH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Luffy started to get mad as the red aura flowed in rage. The Motherfucker stop laughing and notice her anger. "Archangel…MERGE" a massive ring of aura accrued. The Motherfucker is now in shocked and scared.

Luffy…in now Archangel Luffy


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

The power of Archangel Luffy first appeared in the battle against Klahdoere. Heres a recap for people who don't know. She has…a hement with a face reveal, metal arm covers and metal wings. Her armor is blue, pink and white. The belted black leggings have chains. Her boots are the same color as her armor. Her hair flows along with the aura coming out of her skin.

The Motherfucker notice it and smiled. "You think you can beat me with that. I got tricks on my sleeves. BUGGY BALL" he kicked a small canon ball but a green ball capture it and went small till it explodes in nothing ness.

**(Sting WCW Crow theme plays)**

Fantomex put his hands back into his pockets "Chris D'Amico, your games end. Start fighting like a real person instead of hiding like a coward. Let me ask you something, Riddle me this and Riddle me that, who is afraid of Monkey D. Luffy. It's ShowTime Luffy."

**(Metallica- Seek and Destroy plays)**

Luffy and The Motherfucker prepare to fight while Fantomex rides E.V.A. to heal Sanji. Luffy teleports right next to the Motherfucker and punches him but dodge due to his Chop Chop powers. The Motherfucker then use his upper half and gave Luffy a Sunset Flip.

Luffy got up and brought out the father of the metal wings while the Motherfucker brought out his infinity knifes. Both start throwing them at each other but none of them hit them. The knifes hit each other causing it to back off from each other.

Luffy release an explosion feather and hits The Motherfucker causing him to flew up into the air. Luffy teleported and kick him in the head then gave him a piledriver. Luffy then grab The Motherfucker and throw him across.

Luffy stretch her right hand and grabbed him. She pulled him back and puts her left arm out to give him a clothesline. Luffy then Kick his back and send him to a wall. "Is that all you got" The Motherfucker said as he flys into the air and dash towards Luffy and fire her with his guns.

Luffy is bullet proof so she bounce them back. 'Wait I forgot…I can't get killed by bullets.' Luffy thought happily as she grabbed The Motherfucker. The motherfucker then kicked Luffy in her peaches. But I didn't hurt…but wait how Zoro got hurt? He hit her really hard. To luffy it was a weak kick.

Luffy throw is arross the room and prepare for her gum gum attack. "HEY…YOU'RE STEALING MY TREASURE"

**(Music stop)**

Luffy notice something wrong. Why was he staring at something else and not her? She then turned around and notice someone is stealing his treasure.

"NAMI?!"

Nami was holding a bag, a huge bag filled with treasure. 'Oh shit' Nami thought as she slowly walked away. Luffy turned back and The Motherfucker all mad. "THAT IS MY TREASURE. MINE MINE MINE. CHOP CHOP SEPARATE."

The Motherfucker chased after Nami who was running like hell. Luffy notice only his feet were walking, Luffy grabbed it and messed with it. "I have to save Nami, Suck on this Chris." Luffy took off his shoe and tickle with it causing The Motherfucker to laugh, pinching it make him queer, and last but not least pounding his foot causing to scream like a baby.

"STOP MESSING WITH MY FOOT YOU GUM GUM BITCH"

"The one should stop…IS YOU" Nami hit The Motherfucker with the bag. Luffy smiled at Nami, but it did no damage because The Motherfucker grabbed it. Nami shake the bag and telling him to let go. "Oh no, a girl is shaking the bag, what ever should I do. Oh yea. This." The hands have knifes in them and aim at Nami.

Luffy: NAMI!

Motherfucker: HAHAHAHAHAHA what are you going to do to save your lover and Nakama…

"JOUE SHOOT" something mysterious kicked the Motherfucker causing him to hit the wall. The treasure was saved by a web. An X was on the wall where The Motherfucker landed. The body parts fell. Luffy and Nami saw three mysterious shadows.

Luffy and Nami: Zoro, Usopp Sanji

Sanji help Nami up while Zoro help Luffy up. "The body parts…Nami are you thinking"

"Yep" Nami has already tied the body parts with the rope. "Let's blow this motha" Usopp yelled excitedly and prepares to aim at the gasoline tank. Suddenly a loud roar accrued.

"CHOP CHOP REATRACT"  
>The Motherfucker retraced his body and went to normal size but smaller. "Wait…why are you taller than me?" The Motherfucker then notice that he only has his hands and feet that are attached. "SHIT"<p>

"Ha…that was Nami call a thief. Now hope you enjoy your trip. With your body part that my father placed on your back. Enjoy this move…THIRD GEAR"

**(One Piece Pirate Warriors OST – Don't Let Her Cry 2 plays)**

Luffy places her thumb and blows on it causing her hand to grow really huge. "This is a new technique I learned in my dreams. Til we meet again. GUM…GUM…"

Motherfucker: No…no

"JET"

"No no"

"Mitsu"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"GIANT PISTOL"

Luffy punches the mother fucker with the left hand that grow and send him flying. "I'LL BE BACK MONKEY D. LUFFY. I'LL GET YOU AND YOUR CREW. YOU HAVEN'T HEARD THE LAST OF THE MOTEHRFUCKER." He said as he fly through the sky and vanished.

Luffy returned to her normal form then has air coming out of her mouth and deflated like a balloon until was caught by Nami. "Did I became small?"

Nami: Yep

Everyone laughed including Luffy. The Straw hat pirates have won. This was the start of their adventure.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Luffy and Fantomex were talking before they leave. "Dad…what does my mom look like?"

Fantomex: your mother was the beautiful woman I loved. To protect your brother I brought him to this universe. Same as you when your mom brought you. My dad and your grandpa is a marine and the top and hunting my ass down. I'm an outlaw, one day you and your friends will be too.

Luffy: will I meet mom?

Fantomex: one day, but now...you have a dream to accomplish.

Luffy hugged her dad and cried. She didn't see her dad since she was a baby, same as her mother. The rest of the straw hats watch this emotional scene. Fantomex remove part of his mask ad kiss her forehead.

"Luffy…you might want to hurry…I'm blowing this place sky-high."

Luffy smiled as she ran towards the ship. "ZORO, SANJI, SET THE MAIN SAIL. USOPP WE NEED THEM PARACHUTE THINGYS" Luffy yelled as Usopp hurried and unload the parachutes. "Man we need a better name." Usopp said to himself. Zoro and Sanji set the main sail while Nami head to Luffy who was sitting in her spot.

"Nami, you might want to hang on, it's going to be a wild ride." Luffy said as she hold Nami's hand to keep here safe. Fantomex head to his ship "Men, prepare the bomb." His men prepared the bomb, their destruction weapon and deadly.

Fantomex set sail in his flying ship as the men drop the bomb, towards Atoll which cause an explosion.

**(Water World OST- Escaping the Smokers plays at 0:35)**

"THAT'S OUR CUE" Usopp yelled to the rest of the crew. The Going Merry started to fly but barely off the ocean. "At this rate we will never make it" Sanji said. Nami brought her talcama and use it of weather. "Let's hope his works… WIND TEMPO"

A gush of wind accured and the ship was now flying.

**(1:31 of the song plays)**

The Going Merry dodged everything in its path. "Luffy there's no way we can make it, the exit is blocked" Usopp yelled as Luffy saw the blocked exit. "LUFFY" Zoro jump down and brought out her three swords.

"Ready Luffy?"

"Ok. Let's do it. Gum…Gum…"

"Santoryu…"

**(2:20 of the song)**

Fantomex and his men were watching the burning Atoll. 'Come on Luffy' Fantomex was worried and nervious. The building collapses and burns to the ground.

**(2:53 of the song)**

It was too late…Atoll was destroyed and gone. But an explosion happened, the men cheered, so did Fantomex.

**(One Piece OST- King of the pirates plays)**

The Going Merry was flying out of the explosion, the Straw hats were alive. 'Farewell Luffy till we meet again' Fantomex waved goodbye and flew away in his flying ship. Luffy looked up and smiled 'till we meet again dad'

"LET'S SET SAIL TO THE GRAND LINE"

Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji: OOOOOOHHHHHH

**(Song slowly fades away)**

**Few Hours later**

**(Metro last light OST- Farewell plays)**

Nami: Guys...past the lighthouse is the Grand Line.

Sanji: Well then, let's do it.

Usopp: Do what?

Sanji bringing out a barrel: the celebration and the beginning of an adventure into the Grand Line

Luffy placing her foot on the barrel: I'm going to become the Queen of the Pirates

Zoro placing her foot on the barrel: The World's Greatest Swordswoman

Nami placing her foot on the barrel: Draw the map of the entire world

Usopp placing his foot on the barrel: Hero of the Seas

Sanji, last placing his foot on the barrel: Finding the All Blue.

Luffy: we all have dreams to accomplished, we all have dreams to succeed. Let's smash it all together…NOW (All smash the barrel) let's journey into the Grand Line.

Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji: OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH

**(Song ends)**

The adventure begins….the straw hat pirates have entered the Grand Line. Through all the adventures leading to the Grand Line, a new adventure dawns into the Straw hats and the rest of the world.

This…is only the beginning


	15. Chapter 15

Credits

**(Neil Finn- Song of the Misty Mountain plays)**

Annasophia Robb as Monkey D. Luffy

Emily Browning as Roronoa Zoro

Jennifer Laurence as Nami

Seth Stratan as Usopp

Orlando Bloom as Sanji

Burn Gorman as Fantomex

Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Chris D'Amico aka The Motherfucker

Jodi Lyn O'Keefe as Vale

Devonte Williams as Devonte the great

Daisuke Gouri as Blackhole

Hideyuki Tanaka as Planetman

**(Music ends by an interruption and a mysterious girl with light blue hair appears)**

My name Neferati Vivi, Princess of Alabasta. My once great home was captured by the Baquiox Works. I don't know whats installed for me, but I didn't need help…till I met The Straw hat Pirates.

**(Rolling stones- Paint it black plays on 0:08 with the Straw Hats, Vivi, Cobra and Crocodile)**

_STOP FIGHTING_

Usopp in bandages with usual outfit but brown overalls all mad

Nami with her forehead bleeding.

Zoro in her Ashura form with demon awakening.

_Where is Crocodile_

Sandstorm appears

Sanji spinning on his right leg causing a fire.

Going Merry flying across the dessert and sea.

Zoro against millions of bounty hunters.

_First we charge the cards, then add the flames_

A mysterious man in the fire ring

A mysterious man from a cloud of smoke appears in front of Luffy

Luffy running from a giant bolder

Vivi punching Luffy

Usopp with his hammer that is covered in electricity

_LUFFY_

**(Music stop)**

_Who are you?_

_I'm Monkey D. Luffy_

A Giant Sand monster that is so huge appears

_What have we done?_

One piece…Journey to Alabasta


End file.
